Vignette of Shibuya
by Paulownia-Wisteria
Summary: Short vignettes about the ex-players life in the form of one sentences or short stories. Current : The boys' attempt to kill boredom in a rainy day.
1. Fifty Sentences

First TWEWY stuff posted, since it's about time I actually tried to post at least one story of my most favorite game ever. …well, I actually did this in my phone in school whenever I get bored and I can play with my phone and get away with it.

Heavily based on livejournal's one sentence challenge (thanks for whoever created it!), changed the prompt a bit to suit my taste. And some of them is more than one sentences. I hope I don't get into trouble for doing this.

**Summary :**

A short vignette about the ex-players life in the form of one sentences.

**Notes:**

• Spoilers for the whole game.

• Pretty much no pairing, though a bit Neku x Shiki, Neku x Joshua, and Beat x Eri if you squint really hard.

• When "the group/friends" is mentioned, it's probably referring to Neku, Shiki, Joshua, Beat, and Rhyme.  
• Josh blends with the group though with the occasional jab from Neku. Because, well, I don't think Neku hated him _that _much to put him outcast. Sure, he shot him twice but from the ending monologue… Uh, whatever.

**Disclaimer :** I would make a ridiculous disclaimer but my humor brain cells are turned off at the moment, so this will work; I don't own The World Ends With You.

* * *

**_○ • ○ Vignette of Shibuya _****_○ • ○ _**

**_Fifty Sentences_**

Ring :

When the word 'ring' is said, Eri would think of fashionable accessories, while Beat would say : "Yo, you got some onion rings?"

Hero :

There are two types of 'hero' Neku knew : the fictional, clichéd ones that can be seen in television, or hero-wannabes like this 'Crayon Warrior' he got tangled up in.

Memory :

While it was painful, the four ex-players won't ever trade their memories of the Reaper's Game for anything else.

Box :

Before the events of the Game, Neku pretty much lived his entire life under a box.

Run :

Joshua's silence and irritating smirk after they bounced from the Noise one too much time made Neku regretted his 'smart' decision.

Hurricane :

Almost everything that came out from Pi-Face's mouth are hurricanes of math-related tantrums.

Wings :

"What was the point of having a pair of wings that won't let you fly?" Neku had asked Beat about his old reaper wings.

Cold :

The air in Shibuya River had gotten colder than Neku's liking, but he shrugged it off as he walked through the CAT (Composer's?) mural, ready to finish this fiasco alone.

Red (and all the other Crayons) :

"We're the Kindred Spirits! I'm Red, the leader! We're here to return everyone's precious soul!" Red had yelled, with Yellow and Green cheering in the background while Pink giggled beside Black n' Blue who resisted to plant his face on his palm, and his rising emo urges.

Drink :

If there's anything they're having a hard time to fully agree, it's about what drink is the best.

Midnight :

The Composer's expression was priceless when Neku and the others barged in to his pad exactly at 12, holding a cake and throwing confetti as they wished him a happy birthday (Mr. H must've tipped them off about his birth date).

Temptation :

Shiki and Eri couldn't resist the urge to secretly swap Neku's swimming pants with a pink bikini they bought at 104; the boy's reaction is worth the trouble, anyway.

View :

"Nothing beats the view of Shibuya from the Pork City's roof." Kariya had said to Uzuki, the spring chicken, on her first Game as a Reaper.

Music :

All five of them can be associated with different kinds of music; Neku's is techno, Shiki is cheerful pop, Beat's hard rock with strong staccato, Rhyme's fittingly rhythmic hip hop, while Joshua's is soothing classic.

Silk :

After the incident known as When-Neku-Was-Mistaken-For-A-Woman, the expensive Pegaso silk dress went straight to the burning hot incinerator.

Cover :

Joshua copes and covers his loneliness by acting like a complete jerk, or so Rhyme thought; Beat is of the opinion that the aggravating behavior is just in his blood.

Promise :

"This time's for keeps. Hang in there, Shiki." Neku silently promised himself (he can't –won't- lose in this game, not when Shiki's on the line), completely oblivious of the amused look his ashen blonde partner gave him.

Dream :

Neku's perceptive of the Stalker slowly changed after she described her life goal – her dream - with gleaming eyes, but he will still refuse to give in to the trends (screw that Spicy Tuna Roll).

Candle :

Shiki was more than surprised when she was told that Neku actually practices candle carving.

Talent :

Beat always regards himself as a boy with no talent (at least compared to his sister), but Rhyme shook her head, assuring him that he have plenty of them and pointed at his skateboard.

Silence :

Silence filled through the air, before an orange-haired boy let out an almost girly scream : "WHY THE HELL IS THERE BIKINI IN MY BAG?!"

Journey :

Neku grimaced and sighed for the _n_th time, as they (him, Shiki, and Eri) explored the next shop in 104.

Fire :

When performing Fusion with Joshua, Neku would conjure a large blaze of fire that quickly obliterates the Noise.

Ice :

In contrast of Neku, Joshua would summon a blizzard in their Fusion that will render every Noise immobilized if not erased altogether.

Strength :

Neku's partners are powerful alright, but Beat's raw physical power really takes the cake.

Mask :

"I want to be the best skater ever." That was the dream mask Beat made up to cheer his si—partner up.

Fall :

Neku made sure he descended the stairs slowly AND properly, lest _that _incident (where he fell on top of Shiki) be repeated, but Beat managed to replay the whole thing with a push on the scrawny boy's back, only instead of Shiki, this time its Joshua he fell into.

Forgotten :

It hurts being forgotten by your own sister, but Beat kept his face lit up as he assured the amnesiac Rhyme that she will eventually find her dream (oh, the sheer irony…).

Dance :

Eri offered the group to join a dance lesson, an idea quickly shot down by a disgruntled Beat.

Body :

Shiki sometimes wondered how could Eri managed to have such a… hourglass figure.

Sacred :

"That thing is _sacred, _give it back, Kiryu!" Neku growled to a giggling Joshua, who held his precious headphone hostage.

Farewells :

All of them doesn't believe in farewells – they used "later!" instead.

World :

All people had their own internal garden that none knew about… but it's not wrong to let someone to enter that garden, right?

Formal :

Shiki is still having a hard time picturing Neku in a formal outfit – wouldn't that shock orange hair ruin the image…?

Fever :

Neku is the one who got the fever, but Shiki's face is somehow redder than his when the others decided to lock her alone with the orange haired boy in his bedroom.

Laugh :

There's always laughter coming from their group, varying from quiet snickers to loud guffaws.

Lies :

The Bito sibling didn't tell many lies; Beat can't make a tight excuse when his life depended on it, while Rhyme is a firm believer that honesty is the best policy.

Forever :

A picture of him with his friends in front of Hachiko – that is what Neku will keep as long as an eternity.

Overwhelmed :

With him as the only player and the Noises surrounding him, he thought he was a goner, at least until Beat rushed in and saved his ass.

Whisper :

"Don't kill me…" Shiki had whispered in desperation and fear – of someone she's supposed to trust.

Wait :

Neku waited, waited, and waited for a certain obnoxious Composer to show up at Hachiko, and his efforts finally paid off when the ashen blonde finally visited after two months.

Talk :

They gathered at Hachiko, then they would walk and talk about random things in their life.

Search :

In a hide-and-seek game (usually Rhyme's idea), it is Joshua's opinion that Beat is the most easiest to spot – all he have to do is utter "Daisukenojo" and voila.

Hope :

Rhyme erased protecting her partner, Joshua shielded Neku from Minamimoto and is now gone, Shiki is knocked out cold, and so is Beat; he's their only hope, and with that thought, Neku scanned for the path leading to the Composer, alone.

Eclipse :

They were sitting in a rather spacious bed (sleepover has been one of their hang out schedule) as they chatted, next to them an equally large window with the eclipse's view.

Gravity :

Beat could pull a mean trick with his skateboard, almost defying the gravity as he tumbles through the air (though sometimes gravity slams him head first to the pavement due to a bad landing).

Highway :

"I don't care what you think. My way, or the highway." Neku had grumbled when Joshua (once again) persuades him to ignore the mission.

Unknown :

Her baby blue eyes slowly opened, and then the next thing she knew there was a stranger (yet familiar) blonde haired boy called her "Rhyme".

Lock :

Neku had no faith of any sort of locks and keys now, because his friends (with the help of a certain prick) will somehow managed to unlock it and enter his room without permission.

Breathe :

Breath is a sign of the living, but breathing alone doesn't make you alive. It's what you do with your breath, expanding your horizon. That, all five of them knew. And all of them had never been as alive as they are now, with their friends at their side.

* * *

It's not that bad... right? Excuse grammar errors.

Might be multi-chapter if I got bored some more in school. Might be quick drabbles or another attempt at 50 sentences. Or not at all.

If you happened to read, liked, and is waiting for the next chapter for my Pokemon fanfic... *dodges bricks * I swear I'm working on that! Its like... *checks* only 1000 half-assed words, which is why I'm not going to post it. But I'll work on it! Uh, just, don't kill me before its finished? Please?


	2. Killing Boredom

School is getting busy... So why the hell am I posting this?

Well, there was an education fair held in my school. I had a lot of free time until I'm allowed to get home, so I typed this story in my iPad. Three hours later I went back to home, story finished about 70%, but when I was reviewing it, I spun the iPad in a ridiculous way because I was losing my grip, and the Word crashed. Taking away all of my work to oblivion. I was frozen for about a minute.

I raged, and retyped and finished this in the computer.

Which is actually good, because I wasn't planning to finish this soon.

**Notes:**

• Spoilers Ahoy!

• I have nothing against the Wii. I think its pretty fun, I even have one. Just saying first.

**Summary :**

Short vignettes about the ex-players life in the form of one sentences or short stories. Current : The boys' attempt to kill boredom in a rainy day.

**Disclaimer :** Don't own The World Ends With You. Yeah. Really.

* * *

**_○ • ○ Vignette of Shibuya _****_○ • ○_**

**_Killing Boredom_**

Holidays can get boring. Sure, many students embraced the time it finally came. But after awhile, the supposedly 'fun and refreshing' activities will get dull. Well, going outside is always an option. There are ridiculous number of clothing stores scattered in all Shibuya, waiting and luring girls (and certain boys) to come and visit. And for the "manly" teenager, they have their own sports haven and game center. But at the moment, going out is not a sound idea since the rainpour is strong enough to bent smaller tree branches.

And because the three of them ran out PS3 and XBOX games (Wii is for little girls, the muscular one mumbled), they resorted to make a game out of a prompt generator they browsed on iPad (a freak incident put the computer out of commision). Why don't they browse other things? It's because the internet is rubbing salts over the wounds and started procrastinating the moment the torrential downpour started. That crossed the most of web surfing and video streaming out. While loading the prompts take a while, it is much bearable compared to trying to load a picture.

Oh, why dont they play games for the iPad itself? Well, Joshua wasn't about to let his perfectly good iPad as a victim from Beat's (and maybe Neku's) wild pouncing in an attempt to play a turn.

"I doubt this rain is a natural occurence..." Neku murmured, sending Shibuya's Composer an accusing glare. "Don't tell me you have something to do with this."

Joshua chuckled in response. "Of course not. Well, not the most of it. Just a tiny bit setback from little experiments, if you're interested."

Neku decided that he don't want to know when the screen finally finished loading. "About time," he grumbled. "You wake up due to the noise outside. Then you found a spaceship hovering just nearby the window. Write what happened next." he read out loud before crossing his arms.

…

_Startled, he pulled the curtain to his window. Momentarily, he was blinded from the blue light that shot through his room. When he opened his similarly colored blue eyes, he saw an out-of-the-world, gigantic spacecraft hovering outside._

_He took a deep breath, and after he was convinced that this is not a dream, he shouted._

_"Dammit, Joshua! I don't know if you're bored or this is your idea of a joke, but this is **not** funny!"_

…

"Charming, Neku." Came the response from the amused ashen blonde. "Creative, too. I've never thought of it. Maybe I should try it sometime."

"Wouldn't surprise me. But please don't. I'm still interested to keep my sanity intact."

"Yo, pick it up, Phones! It's my turn!" Beat complained in impatience. Neku shrugged before tapping his finger to the screen.

The rules were simple. Taking turns, all three of them had to finish a prompt they're given. Then they get to pick a prompt for the next player to finish. If they don't, the prompt will be randomized.

Well, not that they're following the rules completely.

"Hmm… Oh. Found one, here you go." Neku declared, handing over the iPad to Beat.

The skater was ecstatic, but he took the gadget cautiously since the Composer had threatened them if anything happened to it (probably with a gun).

"You woke up one morning finding out that you can use magical powers for a day. Write what would you do with your magic powers. Th' hell?" Beat groaned in distaste. "Not doing this man. Magics are lame, yo. Why would I want to be some creepy dude with a top hat?"

Joshua didn't bother to hide his amusement, while Neku resisted to perform a facepalm. "Not that kind of magic show. Magick, like in RPG games. Or psyches when we were in the Game."

It took Beat exactly ten seconds to process the information given, then he pumped his fist. "Then I ain't need no magic! I'm still tight with 'm skateboard without pins!"

The stoic boy eventually connected his palm to his forehead. "So, you're passing this round?"

"You got it!" the taller boy pressed the randomize button, handing it over to Joshua.

The violet eyed boy accepted it, looking at the new prompt in contemplation, before he let out a quiet laugh. "Oh dear, how fitting." Neku and Beat gave the screen a glance out of interest.

_The world will end in a week. What would you do meanwhile?_

"Why would I wait for a week? I'll just get it over with and end it now."

Beat wrinkled his nose. "You better not, Prissy."

"Easy now, Daisukenojo – "

"Oi! Don't call me that!"

" – Biito," Joshua emphasized. "It was only a joke."

"Unfunny joke is unfunny." Neku retorted.

"Whatever you say, dear."

Neku glared hotly at Joshua. While he had long given up trying to make Joshua stop calling him – in his own words – pet names, it still won't stop him to glare at the boy.

The Composer ignored Neku's deadly scowl towards his direction, nonchalantly tapping his finger to the screen, before his lips broke out a wide smirk.

Neku knew that smirk. It was the same smirk he gave him back in the Game, when he was his partner, day three. It was the smirk when he tricked him to the Cat Street. "…what are you getting at?" Neku asked carefully.

"Why don't you see it for yourself?" Grinning maliciously, the effeminate boy offered the gadget to an extremely wary Neku, who slowly took it. Blue eyes rolled to glare at the screen.

_The most precious person in my life is…_

Neku paled.

Beat snorted.

Joshua chuckled.

Neku's mouth started to gape.

Beat looked over his friend expectantly.

Joshua took a photo of Neku's gaping expression with his orange cellphone. "Smile."

Neku exploded. "WHAT THE HELL!" he wasn't sure if the outburst is from the question or because Joshua produced another blackmail against him.

"Now, now. Try to turn the volume down before the neighbor came running with a fire extinguisher." Joshua chided at the angered boy, waving his finger as if he's dealing with a child.

"Damn right, Prissy! 'Sides, Neku should've just answer the question, not yellin' like a freakin' rhino!" Never mind that he is usually just as loud.

Neku frowned and shook his head vehemently. "Screw this, I'm passing – "

Beat stole the iPad from the tangerine-haired boy's grip. "No can do! Man up and confess!" See? They are not following the rules completely.

He glowered at the muscular boy. "Last time I checked, we're not playing Truth or Dare."

"We're really not, but you'll still answer the question." Joshua commented, punching buttons of his cellphone.

"But – "

"If you refuse, do so. I'll just show this to dear Shiki and Eri." The ashen blonde held out his phone, which at the moment is showing the ridiculous picture of Neku he took before. "Why, I'll even give them extras."

"Don't. You. Dare."

"Who are you to stop me, dear?"

"Don't wuss out, Phones! It ain't hard question, I tell you. Mine's Rhyme. See? Piece o' cake."

"That's different," Neku muttered. As much as he wanted to stay quiet, Neku had lost count of Joshua's blackmail collection. But he did remember that one time he forced him a full set of Lapin Angelique…

"It _is _that simple, Neku. You just made everything more complicated yourself."

…and that picture is _not _going into public. "… I don't know." He eventually answered.

"Pfft, 'course you did, Phones! After all, Shiki was your entry – "

"Beat!"

"Why are you so confused?" Joshua let out a fake giggle. "My, don't tell me you're conflicted between me and Shiki – "

"HELL NO." Neku's response was almost immediate.

"BWAAAH?! SO ITS PRISSY BOY?"

…

The next moment was pretty wacky, but to cut it short, Neku eventually accepts that today, Joshua and Beat got him. He'll plan for a payback next time (it'll be the skateboard, the cell phone, or both). "Speaking of which, Shiki and Rhyme sure is taking their sweet time. They should've been arriving an hour ago." Neku smoothly attempted to change the topic.

And Beat bought it. "Imma text Rhyme – oh, she sent me a text! Let's see... Can't come 'cuz o' the rain, so they're still at Eri's." Beat pocketed his phone. "Yo, wanna continue?"

"No," Neku quickly grumbled, hiding his face inside his oversized collar. "Let's play something else."

"What would you suggest then, Neku?" Despite the question, Joshua's eyes were at his precious phone.

"Oh, I don't know… Jenga?"

"No way man. That game sucks." Mostly because almost every time he pulled a block the tower fell down. "Poker?"

"Joshua cheats." Neku deadpanned, to the amusement of said boy. "How about Yathzee?"

"Boring. Twister?"

"NO. Lets try Scrabble."

"C'mon man! You know I suck at that, ain't fair, yo! Wha'chu got Prissy?"

"Oh, I don' t know, Reaper's Game?"

"NO." Came the simultaneous answer.

"Fine, how about 'Noise Hunting?'"

Neku and Beat tilted their head to stare dumbly at Joshua. "There's a bit too much Noise around Shibu-Q Heads…" he let out a smirk as he flipped his cell phone close. "And it seems you boys are longing for some exercise anyway. And no worries, Neku, it won't involve guns."

It's not their first time doing Noise Hunt before (_how _they ended up doing it? That's a story for another time). It was pretty hard the first time, going to UG(not via murder, if you're worried) – having to deal with Noise again, but they eventually got used to it.

"I'm likin' dat, Prissy! Count me in!" Beat declared in excitement.

"You're just too lazy to break a sweat." Neku murmured, but he took out his pins anyway.

"Well, what are we waiting for then, hmm?"

* * *

Awful grammar is awful, dadadididada. I swear, grammar is the bane of my existence.

Still not sure about the last bit, but definitely a plot bunny in the back of my head. Riiight...

Ooh, a reviewer! Now that's not what I expect in a short time for a chapter, but yay! *throws confetti*

**Amulet Misty** - Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, sorry for the grammarz. Well, glad you enjoyed it, its nice to now that someone is reading this!

I would use the damn PM, but I'm in iPad and typing is a royal pain, so I decided to write in one go.

Reviews are much appreciated! *insert begging here*


End file.
